Ramping circuits are for developing an output signal that gradually increases at a predetermined rate in response to an input signal that changes magnitude abruptly. Ramping circuits have general utility in electronic circuitry. Merely one example of a possible application is as a generator of a reference signal for use in certain types of voltage regulators such as that disclosed in the copending application Ser. No. 641,315, filed Dec. 16, 1975 by the present inventors and assigned to the present assignee.
In the past, ramping circuits have been generally characterized by being of the inverting type in which the output is of opposite polarity to the input. It is desirable to produce an output ramping signal that is of the same polarity as the input without being required to reinvert the signal with an additional circuit stage.